


le fuath ina ghuth (na dathanna)

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gallows Humor, Gen, Literal Gallows, Metaphors, Singing, Translation, Traps & Snares
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Faoi dheireadh, tosaíonn siad ag canadh.
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	le fuath ina ghuth (na dathanna)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with hate in a voice (the colours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506027) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Faoi dheireadh, tosaíonn siad ag canadh, na aimleoirí a ghabh sé ina líontán, canáireacha sa mhianach a d’oibrigh sé go crua le tógáil chun iad a ghaisteáil.

An fhadhb amháin leis an meafar ná go dtagann formhór na n-éan ar ais as na mianaigh arís níos minice ná a mhalairt agus níl an Tiarna Beckett ag iarraidh go ndéanfadh na foghlaithe mara aon rud ach bás a fháil lena amhrán ina gcluasa.

Fiú amháin le fadhb na bhfocal, is tús maith é agus é ag dul chun deiridh iontach seo.


End file.
